Scott Archuletta
Scott Archuletta is a recurring character on Jane the Virgin. He is portrayed by Wes Armstrong. Character Scott is a sexist suck-up, who has no respect for any of his superiors and does whatever he can to get ahead in his job at The Marbella. He has no scruples keeping secret adultery and the likeChapter Thirteen, neither spilling these secrets for use in, say, published magazine exposés.Chapter Twenty-Eight To get his most recent position he blackmailed Petra.Chapter Twenty-Four Being in a relationship with Anežka (thinking she's Petra) has revealed a more human and vulnerable side of Scott to both Jane and Rafael. Season 1 Scott made his most notable impression with the the horrid, sexist phrase 'it's guy code', referring to his keeping Emilio Solano's affair with Whitney Devore a secret. After the death of Emilio Solano and Petra Andel's subsequent possession of a third of The Marbella, Rafael put Scott on Petra's staff. Season 2 Scott tells Petra that he knows about her swiping Rafael's sample and proceeds to blackmail her into getting Rafael to grant Scott a promotion. When Jane distrusts Rafael and snoops in his business, she cuts a deal with Scott not to alert Rafael that he was the source for the exposéChapter Twenty-Nine and thus he retains his job. Season 3 After Anežka stole Petra's identity, she and Scott began a relationship, in which Scott revealed that he knows many of Rafael's secrets. After Petra returned she broke up with him and Scott got angry and attempted to blackmail Petra with secrets he knows about her, and he also wanted to sue her for sexual harassment. But later it turned out that it was a setup and that Rafael had a deal with Scott. Rafael had told Scott to blackmail Petra because he knew that she would run to him for help, and then she would let him keep his hotel shares in exchange for the help. So Scott helped Rafael and Rafael finally told him that he was with Anežka, not Petra and he also promised to do Scott a favour later in exchange. Quotes :Jane – You have a style -- :Scott – It's a modified Alex P. Keaton :Rafael – How's life with Petra? :Scott – Soul-crushing, frankly. :– Chapter Fifteen Trivia *Scott wrote in his "burn book" that his mother hated himChapter Fifty-Eight *It is unknown whether Scott tampered with Rafael's sample in the time span after discovering what it was and before telling Petra that he knewChapter Twenty-Three * Scott is the main anonymous source for the magazine article 'The Curse of the Solanos' by Wesley Masters (Jane's former friend). *The character was a surprise addition to the cast, with the actor originally only hired for a few lines in Season 1Jane the Virgin Boss Discusses the End of the Love Triangle, Jane Losing Her Virginity and More (October 2016) *Petra has Scott listed in her phone as "Scott (vests)". Photos scott.jpg|Chapter Fifteen scott.png|Chapter Thirteen Notes and references }} Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Marbella Category:Deceased